residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Experiment
This is made by ME, AruGard. So no editing without my permission please. *I know it said Unregistered Contributor but that was because I forgot to log in. Sorry. Resident Evil: Experiment (in Japan Biohazard: The Many Experiments) is a brand new videogame that is not in the Resident Evil series at all, it is just a fan-made game. It is being made for the Nintendo Wii, Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Playstation Portable. It is currently being developed by Smily Cube inc. in Kent, England. It is due for release in late 2010/early 2011 in America and England and mid 2011 for Japan. Plot The plot has not been fully confirmed as of the time of writing, but some details have leaked and reveal that you play as a lab rat in the experiments in the Umbrella corporation. However, an experiment goes wrong and you escape with the virus you had just tested - a virus for a Hunter MA-121 Alpha. You can use this virus to mutate yourself into the Hunter and kill humans and zombies. As you play along the game, you can collect more viruses and mutate into different objects. Some rumours say that you may even be able to play as Uroboros and the G-virus mutations. However, these details are unconfirmed. Smily Cube do say that you are available to play as the Alpha Hunter at the beginning of the game and revealed its moves, but they reveal no more information into the plot apart from that there are more creatures available to mutate into as you progress. The rest of the plot is planned to be shown at the E3 2010 Games Convention. Other information Smily Cube did say that you can change from mutant to human form, both with different abilities, which could offer some interesting puzzles requiring you to change forms. Smily cube have confirmed that changing form is as simple as pressing a button. More information is going to be revealed at the E3 2010 Games Convention in Los Angeles. Due to more leaked information, Smily Cube have been pressed to reveal that three other types of monsters are available near the beginning of the game. Full information will be updated soon. Characters The main characters in the game consist mostly of the employees and ex-employees of the Umbrella Corporation. You You are a man, around 18-25 years old and you have a choice of five names. You can mutate into creatures seen around the Resident Evil universe, but only after certain requirements are met. Albert Wesker One of the main researchers at Umbrella, he was greedy for power and wanted domination over the world. In an incident at the Spencer Estate, he was "killed" and revived using the T-virus. He is your boss throughout the game. William Birkin William Birkin is another of the main resarchers at Umbrella, who helped Wesker "die" and come back to life. He is credited for inventing the G-Virus - a more powerful virus that mutates people into colossal creatures if they have they right blood type. He is the person you will see most of during most of the game, and he will save your life when you die. He is the researcher that supplies you with viruses and experiments on you. He is also a good friend of yours. "Ruka" "Ruka" is a teenager that is the main antagonist in this game. He is also a lab rat, but a lab rat for more powerful and dangerous mutations. He works with Albert Wesker and other main Umbrella researchers. He, at the beginning, destroys the laboratory and the building with you left inside. You then escape and attempt to track him down to kill him. Smily Cube has now confirmed that Excella will not be in the game. These are all the characters confirmed so far, with all details recently supplied by Smily Cube. However, these details are subject to change. Creatures and their abilities After leaked information, Smily Cube was forced to reveal three more creatures available to control. More information will be added after the E3 2010 Games Convention in July. Human form In human from you can equip guns and hold other items of weaponry or things required to solve a puzzle. You can only shoot, throw, punch and kick in this form but you can infiltrate human bases and camps then kill them. If you are in human form, they will not kill you. Anyway, here is the description for the human form attacks. Moveset Shoot gun or hit with object (Wii: Point at object with remote and press B. PS3: L3 to point at object, then press Triangle. XBOX 360: Left control stick to point at object, then Y to shoot. PSP: Control stick to point at object, then Triangle to shoot.) Hunter MA-121 Alpha Moveset Right-hand slash (Wii: Remote movement controls the right hand. PS3: R1. XBOX 360: R1. PSP: R.) Left-hand slash (Wii: Nunchuk movement controls the left hand. PS3: L1. XBOX 360: L1. PSP: L.) Bite (Wii: Thrust both controllers forward at same time. PS3: L1+R1 at same time. XBOX 360: L1+R1 at same time. PSP: L+R at same time.) Close-range special (Wii: Hold B and flick down. PS3: L2. XBOX 360: L2. PSP: R+Cross at same time.) Long-range special (Wii: Hold B and flick up. PS3: R2. XBOX 360: R2. PSP: R+Circle at same time.) Jump slash (Wii: Thrust Remote towards screen. PS3: Flick remote.* XBOX 360: Flick remote.* PSP: R+Square at same time.) Licker Moveset Unconfirmed Novistador Moveset Unconfirmed Cerberus Moveset Unconfirmed A quick note I just noticed, while going through the fon games that there is a game called Resident Evil: Virus. I do not mean to copy it in any way by creating this, so if the creators of that game want to get mad at me for copying them, I didn't - I only just saw your one at the end of making this. Ok? Good. Category:Games